


sanctuary

by codepink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, M/M, Wolf!AU, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: Junmyeon buys Jongin for a lot of money and reasons.





	sanctuary

Jongin tries to keep up with the pack marching on in front of him. He stumbles over exposed roots and the rope around his feet keeps getting caught on branches. The branches from the overbush snap against his bare skin, his chest and face getting the brunt of the impact. The rope around his wrists itch and burn as they dig into his skin. Surely cutting into him and bruising.

The last pack member in the line closest to him is pulling him along not caring when Jongin gets hurt. The pack is taking him to the neutral meeting grounds to the East of where he was born. His whole life he's been conditioned and had it beaten into him that he would be sold one day. 

He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

 

The clearing is filled with little yellow flowers that sway in the wind. The trees that outline it are lush and even he can't see through them. The flowers bend and crunch under their feet and Jongin silently cries for them. It makes him feel stupid.

"Welcome."  A smooth voice says when they come to a stand still. Jongin peeks up through his bangs to find the owner of the voice. He can see at least seven wolves from the other pack. But the one in front carries himself a little higher even if he is shorter.

"Let me see him." The voice says again with the demanding tone of an alpha, a true alpha. Not like the one that killed Jongin's and took over when Jongin was only seven.

His pack brothers push him to the front of the group and down onto his knees. The dirts digs in but he doesn't say anything, isn't suppose to. The flowers tickle his bare legs and it hurts where they touch torn skin on his feet.

"Here he is as promised." His brother, Janyung, grabs him by the back of his hair and whips Jongin's head back. Jongin whimpers in pain and his brother laughs. "Young and untouched as you asked for. Now give me what you promised our alpha." Janyung extends his hand.

The alpha of the other pack hands over a thick fold of cash and then another. Jongin figures his alpha probably wasn't going to sell him for too cheap, at least he wasn't considered cheap.

"Let go of him now." The other alpha is calm and his voice is commanding even to Jongin. "He is mine now, you may untie him."

And they do. They release the rope holding his hands and ankles together. The skin is raw and red and swollen with blood sitting just beneath the surface. Jongin starts to shake when his pack brothers move away. They are really leaving him. This is really happening.

Jongin can feel his eyes start to sting and he lowers his head. The field is quiet until he can't hold it in anymore and starts sobbing. His father use to tell him he was weak and now Jongin believes him. He's making a fool of himself in front of his new pack.

But he can't stop himself from crying out when a hand lifts him by the elbow. Nobody says anything as they walk out of the clearing. It isn't the alpha that's holding his arm but the grip is just as strong. It hurts his arm and he tries to wiggle away but the grip just tightens and the wolf growls.

 

The camp they come to in another clearing has four other bigger wolves around a roaring fire. There's meat cooking but Jongin isn't hungry. He feels like he might throw up soon if anything or that he might pass out from either blood loss or shock.

The wolf gripping his elbow slips away to join the others around the fire. They hug and exchange words with the alpha as Jongin stands near the edge of the camp. He looks around and sees a house located to the right of the field and the start a stream next to it.

But he doesn't see anyone watching him. And he stupidly turns and runs back into the trees. He runs even though he's bleeding out and hurting. His head is swimming in a fog but he doesn't care, he ducks under a fallen tree and rolls down a hill.

He's covered in mud but that's a good thing because it'll cover his scent. His father taught him that shortly before he died. He found a small opening in the Earth under an old tree where the roots were coming out. He slid into the hole and held his breath.

He could hear off in the distance the howling of wolves in anger and his ears rang. There were so many of them that Jongin knew he didn't stand a chance against them. They'd probably kill him if they found him. He'd be ripped apart.

But night fell and he'd yet to be found. His stomach silently growled and the forest went quiet. There was no sound of wolves or howling or trees snapping. The wind had stopped blowing and the mud had dried to his body. It had seeped into all his cuts and it burned dully in the back of his mind.

He was now alone and hungry in a forest he didn't know. Trapped between two packs.

 

He was awkwaned when part of the tree was ripped from the ground and a hand caught him by the arm. The person had an iron grip and Jongin screamed as he was pulled into the sunlight and out of his little safety nest. They'd found him because he forgot to apply a fresh coat of mud.

There were only three of them this time that dragged him back to the pack clearing. One had him by each arm and the other led the way through bush and fallen trees. Jongin can see scratch marks on the fallen trees and shudders when he realizes these wolves must have done it.

When they get back to the clearing everything is in an uproar. They throw him to the ground and the one that had pulled him out grabbed him by the back of the neck. He made Jongin look up as the alpha came to stand in front of them.

"That was really stupid to do." He said and sounded just as calm as he did when he was buying Jongin yesterday. 

Jongin's eyes prickled again and this time he wasn't ashamed when he started crying. The mud that was caked under his eyes started peeling off when Jongin closed his eyes. The tears and mud ran into his mouth but he couldn't move to wipe them away.

A warm hand came to rest on his cheek and Jongin flinched expecting to be hit. But he wasn't. The hand started to wipe the tears away and scrape off the mud covering Jongin's face. Jongin only cried harder and harder as his eyes burned more and more. And his stomach got louder in hunger.

"Let's clean you up." The alpha pulled him up and supported Jongin against him. "Everyone go out and find dinner. No one disturb us." And they all obeyed.

The alpha walked Jongin to the creek and a ways from the house into the trees. The creek ran into a beautiful clear lake that reminded Jongin of the one him and his brother use to play in as pups. Jongin just sobbed harder at the thought of his brother not loving him anymore.

The alpha gently guided Jongin into the water and Jongin shivered not use to the cold water.

The alpha didn't say anything as he started scooping water and peeling off the mud on Jongin's arms. Then he moved to cleaning Jongin's shoulder and chest. Jongin moved away when the other accidently scraped a nail over an open wound.

"Sorry." The alpha said and kept cleaning away mud. He put a hand in the back of Jongin's hair and the other hand around Jongin's waist. Then he suddenly dunked Jongin into the water and Jongin started fighting to get away. But the alpha quickly brung him back up for air again.

"What's your name?" The alpha asked and scooped water over Jongin's head to wash the mud from his hair. When Jongin just looked away the alpha continued. "I'm Junmyeon but the pack calls me Suho." The alpha smiles and it's breathtaking but Jongin remains silent.

"You seem awful young to be of age." Junmyeon examines Jongin closely. "You don't look nineteen. How old are you really?" He asked.

Jongin figured telling Junmyeon his age wouldn't hurt anything. "Seventeen." Jongin sighs.

"That bastard lied to me, I knew it." But Junmyeon didn't seem too upset over it. "Can I ask who it was that brung you here? I need to know names." All the mud was gone now but Junmyeon kept rubbing water into Jongin's muscles.

"Janyung," Jongin starts to tear up again. "My brother." He starts to cry again and Junmyeon seems genuinely surprised. Jongin tries to fight him off when the alpha hugs him but he's too weak and tired to break away. So instead he breakdowns in Junmyeon's arms.

"I wanna go home." And his heart breaks with the realization that he can't ever see his family again.

 

He doesn't know when he fell asleep or how they got back but he wakes up in a bed that smells like Junmyeon. The room is small and all the furniture is wooden, Jongin can smell the outdoors. It's almost comforting except for the fact that he's so uncomfortable.

The smell of cooking deer wafts in through the open window and he catches pieces of a conversation going on outside.

"You shouldn't have left him alone. What if he runs again?" A deep voice asks over the chatter of the other pack members.

"He won't. He has nowhere to run to." Junmyeon says and Jongin stops listening when his stomach growls again.

Very quietly he gets out of bed and realizes someone has dressed him in too big clothing. The clothes don't smell like Junmyeon though. He feels something pull on his chest and lifts the shirt up in front of the mirror. All of his injuries are covered and taped. 

Jongin jumps when the door opens and Junmyeon comes in. "Good you're awake. Minseok is making dinner." It's a silent demand for Jongin to join them but he doesn't want to. He'd rather starve and waste away. "Come." Junmyeon commands and Jongin has to obey.

On the way to the front door Junmyeon tries to hold his hand but Jongin just hugs himself instead. Junmyeon seems momentarily offended but keeps guiding him out and into the clearing. Everyone is laughing and having their own good time. Enjoying each other's company.

Junmyeon takes a seat by the fire on a freshly cut down log and motions for Jongin to sit with him. But Jongin just shakes his head and quietly moves away from everyone. He chooses to sit with his back to them on the outskirts of where the light reaches. 

He remembers a time when he wasn't even allowed into his own camp. When the new alpha took over and killed his father, Jongin was outcasted. Jongin's father was a ruthless killer and a terrible father but at least he cared for Jongin in some way. The new alpha saw him as expendable competition.

Jongin doesn't mean to eavesdrop but he hears them talking about him. None of them know his name but he kows the conversations are about him.

"Is he not eating, Suho?" An accented voice asks and Jongin can hear him chewing the freshly cooked meat.

"He will in his own time I suppose." Junmyeon sighs and starts eating too. He sounds hopeful but Jongin still wants nothing to do with them. He'd take his traitor brother over this new pack. He just wants his old bed back and his old house filled with pictures of his mother.

"We can't let him starve." Another deep voice says. "He's malnourished already. You can see all his bones. It's scary."

Jongin curls into himself and buries his head in his arms on his knees. He doesn't want to hear any of them but he can't silence them in his head.

The conversation dies out and they announce they're going to bed. Junmyeon comes to him after everyone else has left. Jongin is in a daze just staring into the thick blackness of the forest. Jongin stays and Junmyeon retreats with everyone else.

He briefly turns when they're all gone. There's still deer left on the spear and the fire has been kept going. Jongin looks around and sees no one watching him so he stands and sneaks over to the fire. He carefully pulls the spear out of the flames.

He bites into the warm and slightly burnt meat and moans interanlly. It tastes like nature intended and his stomach is sated. He eats an entire chunk of meat quickly not bothering to taste or chew much. It feels so good to be eating actually solid food rather than whatever he can salvage.

He's so distracted that he doesn't hear someone come up behind him. Arms are suddenly around his waist and a nose in his neck. Jongin stiffens and thinks about running but the arms keep him in place on the log. He swallows and thinks of ways to get out of this.

"Minseok caught the deer himself." Junmyeon says into his neck. Jongin shutters and tries to pull away but Junmyeon doesn't let him. "Stop trying to get away. We're not going to hurt you." But Jongin doesn't trust any of them especially the alpha.

"Please let me go." Jongin asks and drops the now empty spear back onto the ground. He goes to stand and Junmyeon's arms fall off of him. Jongin just steers past Junmyeon and runs inside. He finds a bathroom and locks the door.

He gets in the tub and sits. Eventually falling asleep with a full stomach.

 

Jongin wakes up and Junmyeon is standing over him. He isn't in the bathroom anymore, he's back in Junmyeon's bed.

"I still don't know your name." Junmyeon sat next to him and ran his fingers into Jongin's hair. Junmyeon's nails scratched lightly and it didn't feel entirely bad to Jongin. His reserve was faultering.

"Jongin." He sighes. Giving them his name meant giving them power over him. And that's something he's still not entirely comfortable with doing yet. But Junmyeon smiles anyways.

"We're going for a run. Wanna come?" Junmyeon gets up and stretches, bone cracking in his back. "As long as you don't try to run away again." Jongin knows he can't run away now. It's too late anyways.

 

They meet-up in the clearing. One by one they change into their wolf forms and run off into the trees. Junmyeon shifts into a beautiful light brown wolf that stands much higher than everyone else's. Jongin is reluctant to change because he knows he's nothing compared to any of them. He's just a runt.

But Junmyeon nudges him so he changes. His wolf is striking blonde, borderline platinum. He's much smaller than even some of the newborns in his old pack. He's tiny and his paws together aren't even close to being as big as one of Junmyeon's own.

He's suddenly unbelievably self conscience and shrinks back away from Junmyeon. But Junmyeon looks at him in a silent command and takes off after the others. Jongin sprints after him but stays back. He's still not sure what to expect from any of them.

But the run is calming. The wind is nice today and the others howl and play with each other. Jongin is left out unintentionally and he can feel the bond between the others. They're all inseperable and bonded together. And Jongin just gets in the way.

He slows to a stop and slumps to the ground on a bed of leaves. It's so nice here in the middle of nowhere and it smells wonderful. Junmyeon comes upon him and lays next to him and shifts back to human form. Jongin does too.

"Why'd you stop?" Junmyeon asks and pants to catch his breath. Now that Jongin really looks at him he finds Junmyeon to be absolutely gorgeous. Junmyeon has got to be the prettiest person Jongin has ever met in his short life.

"I don't belong." It's simple. He's never fitted in anywhere within pack dynamics. He's a lowly runt who can't fight.

"Of course you do. I choose you for a reason." Junmyeon smiles comfortingly. "You're my mate." He says calmly.

It takes Jongin a moment to understand anything Junmyeon has said. And when it hits him he tries to get up to run but Junmyeon is quick to throw his arms around Jongin to keep him there on the ground.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Junmyeon asks dejectedly but tries to smile anyways. He looks disappointed in Jongin's lack of enthusiasm.

Jongin realizes maybe it wouldn't be terrible if he were Junmyeon's mate. It would mean a much higher position in the pack then anyone else. He'd be protected and loved uncondtionally by all of them. He'd be a part of a family again.

Jongin instinctively moves into Junmyeon's arms. He buries his nose in the other's chest and relents. It feels good to be held. And Junmyeon makes sure his arms are secure around the younger.

"Let me be with you." Junmyeon implores and Jongin looks up at him. He can see genuine admiration in Junmyeon's eyes. He can also see the restrained speckles if lust in Junmyeon's irises. Jongin knows being a mate involves physcially giving himself to Junmyeon.

So he rolls over and pulls Junmyeon on top of him. Junmyeon intiates the kiss and Jongin plays along with it. Junmyeon licks into Jongin's warm mouth and Jongin moans. He grinds up so their bare thighs are touching.

"I've sent the others home." Junmyeon breaths when he pulls back to kiss Jongin's neck. Jongin is grateful no one is going to witness anything that's about to happen between them.

Jongin screams when Junmyeon bites into his neck. But it soon turns to a moan and has Jongin going completely pliant under Junmyeon's wandering hands. His hands wander over the old and new scars littering Jongin's chest and down his arms. His hands run over toned muscle and sharp bones.

"Are you sure about this?" Junmyeon asks and slides his hand down to just below Jongin's belly button. Jongin just nods and Junmyeon reaches for his growing hard-on.

Jongin mewls and bucks up into the elder's hand. Junmyeon grips and slides his hand up and down and up and down the shaft a few times. By the time Junmyeon has leaned down to lick Jongin's stomach, Jongin begs for the alpha to take him.

 

So Junmyeon does. He gently flips Jongin onto his stomach and pulls him so his ass is in the air. The thing about wolves is that when it's time to mate and when sexually aroused they secrete a liquid akin to lube.

So it isn't hard for Junmyeon to sink a finger into Jongin. Jongin momentarily can't catch his breath and suddenly Junmyeon slides in another finger. It doesn't hurt as bad as Jongin thought it would. And it was heavenly when Junmyeon put in a third finger.

Jongin thrusted back onto the fingers as Junmyoen thrusted them in rapidly. It was a pleasant push and pull as Junmyeon stretched Jongin properly. Jongin has seen Junmyeon's dick soft so he can't imagine how bad it'll hurt later on when it's hard.

Junmyeon abruptly removes his fingers and replaces them with his dick. It slides in easily and Jongin growls in the back of his throat, Junmyeon howls. Now the entire pack will know they've mated. It'll be dreadfully embarassing when they return later.

Junmyeon wraps his arms around Jongin and begins thrusting shallowly. It's so unbearably hot even if they are naked and its starting to drizzle rain a bit.

Junmyeon grabs Jongin by the back of the neck and the younger goes completely boneless. Like this Junmyeon can thrust into him easier and faster. Setting a new pace of fast and faster, Junmyeon bites the side of Jongin's neck again to mark him. Jongin whimpers but stays down and quiet for the most part. Junmyeon's surprised he isn't trying to fight to get away again.

Jongin is disappointed to already feel his orgasm fast approaching. It wasn't the first time he's had someone take him but definitely the best.

Just as Jongin was about to orgasm though Junmyeon's knot expanded inside him. The new stretch hurt a lot more than he ever remembers it hurting. Junmyeon stops moving in him and instead pushes Jongin to lay completely flat on the damp ground. His painful erection trapped between his stomach and the leaves.

Junmyeon leans over him and nuzzles the side of Jongin's face. It's a silent apology and a sign of affection. Junmyeon thrusts shallowly, just enough to make friction but not enough to penetrate too deep.

Junmyeon sucks a hickey just below Jongin's ear and that's all it takes. Jongin howls when he comes all over himself and the Earth below him. Junmyeon comes too and they're both howling together into the wind as it starts to rain harder. Water pelts them in the face but it's okay.

 

When they get back to the house everyone is in the common room laughing and talking. Junmyeon stops to tell them to decide who goes and gets dinner. Junmyeon pulls Jongin behind him to shield him from the prying eyes of the other pack members. Jongin is grateful.

When all is said and done Junmyeon pulls him into the bathroom. He sits Jongin on the edge of the tub and turns the water on. He adjusts it until the room is full of steam.

He pulls Jongin under the stream of water with him, hugging the younger close to himself. The warm water eases into Jongin' muscles that are irritated from the run and the sex. 

Junmyeon helps to bathe him though Jongin can do it himself. It feels so good to be doted on finally in life. To have someone willing to rub soap into your hair and coddle you and kiss you gently while doing so. Someone who seems to genuinely be enjoying babying Jongin. He figures this is what he's been missing out on his whole life.

"You're thinking too hard." Junmyeon chuckles and nuzzles Jongin's shoulder from behind. Junmyeon's finger is between Jongin's brows trying to ease out the creases. "It's cute." Junmyeon licks where he had sunk his teeth into the younger even though the mark is already healed.

They stay in the shower until the water runs cold and all the steam has evaporated from the room. Junmyeon wraps Jongin in a towel that smells exactly like Junmyeon, Jongin's wolf wants to get closer to the smell. But Junmyeon scoops him up into his arms before Jongin can start sniffing him.

 

They lay naked on the bed in the low light of the bedside lamp. Jongin sticks his nose against Junmyeon's neck and inhales everything that it his new mate and alpha. He can smell the woods mixed with soap and a little bit of underlying lust. Junmyeon smells like comfort and affection and everything Jongin's needed his whole life.

His mouth starts watering with the need to mark his mate back. Jongin bares his fangs and sinks them into Junmyeon's neck. Junmyeon presses their bodies close together as Jongin's canines dig deeper into the flesh between his lips. Jongin has drawn blood but doesn't pull away.

Junmyeon pulls Jongin away and Jongin licks the wound clean. The marking process has come full circle. Junmyeon is Jongin's until death and Jongin is Junmyeon's. It's an odd feeling that settles in Jongin's chest but not unwanted. This is all his wolf has ever wanted and needed. This is what his human half was so desperate for.

"You're beautiful." Junmyeon says and runs his fingers in to Jongin's hair. Jongin is all sunkissed skin pulled tight over muscles that ripple with every move the younger makes. Jongin's eyes are a dark amber color outlined with black and speckled with gold. His eyes are bright and young and fresh, but aged with worries of a past life.

"I've never heard that before." Jongin says honestly and ducks to kiss Junmyeon's sternum.

"Why not? You're devastating." Junmyeon hums appreciatively when Jongin nips down to his belly button.

"Because my alpha convinced everyone I was an atrosity." Jongin sighs and lays his head on Junmyeon's stomach. "He convinced me and no one ever corrected him."

Junmyeon can hear the longing and sadness in Jongin's voice. He wonders what his mate had to go through, live with. So he asks. "What was your life like?" And he swears Jongin stops breathing.

"A nightmare. One that I couldn't wakeup from and reoccured everyday of my life." Jongin closes his eyes cause they burn a little. "When I was seven a new alpha came into our terroritory. During the fight my father was killed and my mother was taken away. I became the bastard child that would one day take back the pack."

"So I guess to get riid of me, he agreed to sell me one day. I was just lucky it was you and not another low-life wolf." Jongin doesn't know what would have happened if he was forced into a pack not like Junmyeon's. A pack that didn't care whether he ate or ran with them or had a lifelong mate.

"Sounds awful." Junmyeon sighs and pets Jongin who nuzzles his hand and hums. "Two months ago we were on a run and we passed by your camp. I saw you and just knew you belonged with me, with my pack." Junmyeon remembers seeing Jongin sitting alone on a bed of pelts by a dying fire. The other pack members laughing and eating around a roaring fire next to the house. Junmyeon remembers feeling his heart stop when someone smacked Jongin in the face.

"But i'm inadequate for pack life." Jongin considered going rouge when he was twelve. But he would have died. "I can't fight and I suck at tracking. I think I was born without the proper strength of a wolf. And when I am a wolf I'm small and such an ugly color." Jongin was the only blonde wolf he knew of and was tortured for it everyday of his life. Like he choose his wolf color.

"Don't say that." Junmyeon's voice was firm like it was an order but wasn't. "You don't have to be a fighter because we'll always fight for you. And we have the best trackers from any pack and you are strger than most of us on the inside" Junmyeon pulled Jongin until the younger was looking at him.

"Your wolf is the most breathtaking thing any of us have ever seen. Even the rest of the pack think it's wonderful." Junmyeon smiles and despite himself Jongin smiles too. He's never had anyone say such nice things to him none the less about him.

They didn't exchange any words after that, it wasn't needed. Junmyeon said everything he needed to and that was that. Jongin still wasn't sure he believed everything Junmyeon had to say about him but for right now he wasn't in a position to argue any further. 

 

The next morning Jongin met the rest of the pack formerly. It was weird suddenly being second in command next to Junmyeon. It meant he had the burden and responsibility to take care of an entire pack of wolves, some of which were his own age. But they all seemed to take to Jongin quickly and nicely.

After breakfast Jongin followed Junmyeon and the pack out to the stream. The heatwave had come in over night and the house had begun to smell awful. Everyone piled into the water and started to splash and play and scream. Jonging joined Junmyeon on the grass and laid back to stare at the sky.

"You know Sehun absolutely adores you, right?" Junmyeon asks and Jongin sits up to look at the wolf in question. Sehun is the youngest pack member and the most valuable because he is the youngest. Sehun practcally glued himself to Jongin during breakfast and the walk outside.

Jongin smiles at Sehun and the other looks absolutely elated before he's being pushed under the water. "I don't know why though."

"I told you to stop downtalking yourself, Jongin. You deserve admiration." Junmyeon pulls Jongin into his side. He wonders when Jongin will accept and see that he deserves all of this.

 

Jongin is glad no one was hurt in the fight. It was a consecutive decision to attack and disband Jongin's old pack. Leaving the alpha to Jongin while Junmyeon took care of his brother. Jongin found he wasn't upset when he heard the dying wails of his brother as Junmyeon tore him apart.

 Jongin ripped the alpha's throat out while the others took care of the pack members. The fight was fast and well executed and successful.

They returned to their own home with a bounty of freshly killed deer. But more importantly Jongin retrieved all the photos of his mother he has shoved in a box in the storage closet. Junmyeon helped him hang them on the wall. A beautiful reminder of where Jongin came from before it all went to shit.

Jongin's mother would probably cry and be proud that not only has Jongin got a new pack. But he's got an alpha for a mate and a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Cross posted from asianfanfics.


End file.
